


mixed drinks and smoke rings

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: Jughead Jones has never been one to believe in fate, or stars aligning; so when the Whyte Wyrm is bought out from underneath by none other than Veronica Lodge - the daughter of the man who drove his dad to early retirement, the woman he has “secretly” been seeing for almost two years - announces over drinks one night that she’s hired a new bartender for him, he’s apprehensive.However, when the new bartender arrives for her trial shift the very next day, Jughead finds himself thanking all of his lucky stars.





	mixed drinks and smoke rings

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen down the rabbit hole of polyamory in Riverdale; everyone deserves love, right?  
> This may not be to your liking or your tasting; if not -- don't read it. (tags are self-explanatory)
> 
> This first chapter is J and V. And, tbh, I'm not sorry. These two, to me, are aesthetically pleasing together.
> 
> The biggest of thank you's and shout out's to the oh so wonderful @opportunistichag for being an amazing beta, and also everyone in kinky-fucks-bughead-ot3s for their continued encouragement. This little story wouldn't be here without any of you.
> 
> (I'll also note there are a couple of times jumps here-- also, self-explanatory)

It’s four small words that are making Jughead question his hearing. Maybe the TV is too loud in the background, or the kids outside are playing too loudly. Because she definitely did not say what he thought he just heard.  
  
“You’ll have to repeat what you just said, Veronica.” His heart is pounding in his ears.  
_It can’t be true._  
  
“I bought the Wyrm.” Swinging her legs out from underneath the sheets, Veronica looks around the dark room, searching for her discarded clothes. “Is there a problem, Forsysthe?”  
  
Jughead scoffs at her response. “Is there a problem, Forsythe?” he mocks. “Of course there’s a problem, Veronica! What in the fuck were you thinking?!”  
  
By this point, he’s sitting up and reaching down for his own discarded underwear.  
  
She picks up her blouse and slips her arms into the sleeves, elegantly fastening the buttons, “I thought you’d at least be a _little_ bit appreciative, but once again, you prove me wrong.” Once she pulls up her pencil skirt and zips up the back, she shrugs and sits on the bed, stepping into the heels that likely cost more than Jughead’s combined assets.  
  
“ _Appreciative_ ? Are you serious right now?”  
  
“Yes, I _am_ actually, Jughead. The Wyrm was tanking! Your dad is off enjoying his god-damn retirement, and you’re here in a sinking ship! So, an opportunity presented itself, and I took it.”  
  
“An opportunity, in the form of my job?” Jughead can feel his jaw clenching, and the distinct feeling of anger bubbling in this lower stomach, “My dad deserves his retirement, Veronica. He worked his ass off for that bar and – “  
  
“And look where it’s got you! You have-” she clears her throat, “- _had_ a notice from the bank on that very bar! FP may deserve his retirement, but you sure as hell don’t deserve this.” She shrugs on her jacket that was thrown over the foot of the bed.

Veronica starts heading toward the bedroom door before turning to offer some sort of olive branch, “I’m not firing you, Jug, if that’s what you’re thinking. You can still sell your sad excuse for  liquor, and play pool with your friends. But, I’ll be ensuring that someday soon, your beer will be cold and your spirits will be actual alcohol.”

  
Jughead simply shakes his head, picking at his fingernails, refusing to make eye contact or acknowledge her at all.  
  
“I’ll come by the bar tomorrow. I’m your boss now, so you can’t be mad at me forever.”

  
He grimaces at the teasing lilt in her voice as she walks out the door.

 

* * *

 

Jughead’s hand burns, his eyes locked to the single key that has been placed in his palm. The noise that fills the bar should be loud in his ears, but all he can focus on is the pounding in his chest.

“It’s all yours, boy.”

He tries to respond, but he can’t think straight.

“I need to get outta here. The last few years have-“ FP simply shrugs and smiles, “I’m tired.”

Shoving the key in the pocket of his jeans, Jughead squeezes his eyes shut at the burning feeling against his leg. He looks at his shoes, then glances up at his dad; FP looks tired; he has a few more grey hairs since Hiram stepped into the sleepy town of Riverdale.

“Okay, Dad.” The Jones men are those of few words, and tonight is no exception. It’s an agreement between two men; one moving on and one stepping up.

FP motions toward the bar, “Have a drink with your old man?”

Jughead swallows the lump in his throat - the inevitable, the fear of responsibility looming its ugly head, “Sure, just one.”  
  


It passes midnight when Jughead hears the creak of the old wooden door swing open and slam shut behind him.

“We’re closed!” He shouts over his shoulder, “Can you not fucking read?”  
  
It’s the laugh that has an unknown anger surging from the pit of his stomach to his chest and up his throat.

“Oh, I can most definitely read, Jones. And it might surprise you, but I’m not here to drink your watered down excuse for liquor.”

He sucks in a breath as the clicking of her heels creep closer.

“Been a big night?” Veronica questions, “Have they left you here to clean it up on your own?”

“There’s nothing wrong with the liquor we serve here, Lodge.” Turning around, letting out a frustrated sigh, “What the fuck are you doing here?” Jughead throws the cloth he was wiping down the bench with in the sink, laying his palms flat on the still sticky surface.

“There’s also nothing _right_ with the liquor you’re serving here,” Veronica gives him a pointed look. “Also, didn’t your father tell you to watch your mouth when speaking to a lady?”

“Again, Veronica,” he growls, “what the fuck are you doing here? This,” he waves his hand around, “doesn’t seem like your kind of scene.” He moves from behind the bar.

“You don’t know what my kind of scene is,” she remarks. “Are you going to offer me a drink?”

Jughead lets out a chuckle, “Pop’s is down the road. They might have something to your liking. Seeing as I serve watered down liquor. Hardly fit for a New York princess.”

She sighs and rolls her eyes, tapping her manicured nails on the bar, “I’m here to apologise.”

“What?”

“You seem to be hard of hearing tonight,” she teases. “I said, I’m here to apologise.”

He blinks once, twice, three times.

“What my father did was despicable, and right now, as much as I am a Lodge by blood,” she lowers her eyes, a flicker of vulnerability flashing across her face for the briefest moments, “it pains me knowing what he did.”

It’s silent for a while, the only noise coming from the beer fridge - coming to the end of its life - when Jughead clears his throat, the words spilling out before he can register what he’s saying.

“Dad has a bottle of whiskey upstairs.”

He ignores the flip flop his stomach does at the way her lip curves up, ever so slightly. “Lead the way.”

Veronica jumps - ever so elegantly - off the tattered bar stool, whilst he makes a mental note to enquire about getting them reupholstered - FP obviously hadn’t redecorated since he took over the establishment all of those years ago - before his eyes catch sight of the way her skirt not only accentuates her curves but hugs her behind.

He shakes himself back to reality, walks over the door to ensure it’s locked, and does a onceover of the bar, before motioning for her to follow him upstairs.

Jughead’s heart thumps against his ribcage to the rhythm of her heels clicking on the wooden stairs. Maybe it’s the tequila shots from earlier having a delayed reaction, who knows, but right now, Veronica Lodge has piqued his interest - in the worst way possible.

Entering his newly acquired office, Jughead motions for Veronica to make herself comfortable while he walks toward the desk.

“One finger or two, Lodge?” Clenching his jaw after he realises what he just said, and hearing the giggle that comes from her direction, he clarifies, “Of whiskey.”

“Give me three,” she answers.

Exhaling a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, he nods and pours them both a generous serving of whiskey. But as turns around, the grip he has on the glasses tightens.

“Veronica,” he starts, his eyes lingering on the suddenly near-naked woman before him. She had dropped her coat when his back was turned, and now stands before him clad in only the skimpiest of lace.

“We both know this has been a long time coming,” she purrs, then bites at her lower lip, her fingers teasing where the lace of her bra meets the skin of her breasts. “Don’t you think?”

Jughead feels his brain short circuit as he slams his glass of whiskey in one shot, and offers Veronica hers. She accepts, mirroring his own actions. Once she hands over her own empty glass, he returns it to the desk and takes two long strides to stand in front of her.

“You know what you’re about to start, Princess?”

“I’ve never been more ready, Jughead,” she hums, reaching for the buckle of his belt and pulling his jeans open.

He closes as his eyes, wanting to focus on the sound her laboured breathing, and the sensation of her fingertips on his skin. His eyes snap open, however, when he feels a puff of warm air on his cock.

“Veronica,” he mumbles, his hand bearing down on her immaculate black hair, “What are you doing?”

She giggles and rolls her eyes, before planting a delicate kiss on the head of his cock, and wrapping her lips around him. Jughead feels his own eyes roll to the very back of his skull, as she works him, alternating between hard and fast, and slow and soft.

He groans as he feels himself reach the very back of her throat, hearing her gag slightly. An animalistic urge bubbles up, and he caves, grabbing a fistful of hair, murmuring for her to _take it_.

Veronica lets out an almost gurgled response, reaching around to grab his ass for leverage, her free hand splayed on his stomach. He continues to buck toward her face, growling at the flames licking at his lower abdomen. “Fuck- do not stop,” he finds himself commanding.

His cock twitches at her shaking her head slightly, as she grabs his ass more firmly, digging her talon-like nails in. Jughead winces at the pain, but, it brings him that much closer. He continues to push toward her face, relishing in the trail of wet he can see running down her cheeks.

“Good girl, Veronica,” he encourages, pushing harder.

The moan that she lets out - which courses down his cock and through his veins - confirms that she’s enjoying this as much as he is, but when he sees her hand move from his stomach to between her legs, that’s all it takes. He feels his mouth fall open, and his legs tighten as she brings both of her hands back to his ass, steadying herself as he unloads in her mouth.

Veronica continues to work him slowly through his orgasm, her pretty little mouth moving its way down and off his cock, her eyes never leaving his. He smiles as she slowly stands, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “It’s been awhile, Forysthe, how’d I do?”

It doesn’t take him long to crush his mouth to hers - he figures her lipstick is smeared on the back of her hand and is all over his cock already. The sigh she lets out has his tongue pushing through her lips and chasing hers. “I think you know how you did,” he slurs against her, pushing her back toward the wooden desk.

She squeaks as she feels him dig the pads of his fingers into the back of her thighs - he needs her to remember this tomorrow - lifting her to the desk.

“Now, I think it’s my turn,” he whispers hot and low against the shell of her ear. The shiver she has, and the goosebumps forming on her skin give away her anticipation for him. “How long have you been thinking about this, Princess?” he teases, running his fingers up her inner thigh.

Veronica simply shakes her head, moving closer to the edge of the table.

“Ahuh,” he muses, “that long, huh?”

She looks up, her eyes looking several shades darker than usual. “I need my beauty sleep, so hurry up.”

Jughead tuts, stepping away. “Princess doesn’t get to command.”

She wraps her legs around his waist, her stiletto heel digging into his still bare ass, pulling him closer. “Veronica Lodge can do whatever the fuck she wants, Jones. And right now, she wants you.”

He raises an eyebrow and Veronica leans forward, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Now, be a good boy and get on your knees.”

The tension between them suddenly feels palpable. Jughead knew Veronica was a woman who knew what she wanted, and even so, a woman who usually _got_ what she wanted. In any other world, or universe, he would scoff at a woman like this - but there was something about the idea of having her fall apart before his eyes because of him that overruled any logic.

Veronica cleared her throat, no doubt knowing that his mind had gone elsewhere for the briefest of moments “What are you waiting for?”

He did scoff at this, but was soon on his knees, trailing kisses up her thigh - inhaling her scent and smirking at the sighs that were falling from her mouth and filling the space around him. As he inched closer to her centre, the warmth he felt on his face had him growling softly against her skin.

“Don’t get cocky, Jones,” he heard her moan from above.

 _She’ll definitely remember this in morning_ , he thought to himself.

Jughead latched his teeth on her inner thigh, sucking a harsh bruise on her skin, smirking at the high pitched squeal that fell from her mouth. As he continued to leave his mark on her right thigh, followed by her left, Veronica was squirming and whimpering on the desk.

He tugged at his hardening cock with one hand, as he slowly traced the pad of his thumb up her very wet and very ruined panties. “Mmmmm,” he teased, as his tongue followed the action of his thumb.

Feeling the weight of her legs now draped over his shoulders, he pondered whether he should remove her panties or just push them to the side.

Ripping them seemed like an even better idea.

(She can afford another pair, he reasons.)

He grins at the sound of the pretty lace ripping underneath his fingers, with little to no effort at all, and grins even harder at the shriek of his name. Jughead looks up at her widened eyes and her fallen mouth and, in one swift motion, pushes his tongue into her soaking and waiting pussy.

“Oh, god!” she screams, her thighs tightening around his head, urging him on.

Jughead takes the encouragement, and reaches up and over her thighs to grip her hips, pulling her closer to him.  
  
(He also reasons that marks on her inner thighs are not enough, he wants to mark her everywhere.)

It’s not long before she’s pushing against his face, uttering strings of incoherent words, when he realises that he must be doing an okay job - truth be told, it’s been a while for him too.

But, really it’s when he flattens his tongue against her, making his way up her folds and latches on her clit that he knows he’s doing a _really_ good job.

He feels her thighs tighten around his ears, and that combined with her nails on his scalp and her heels digging into his back have him groaning against her clit.

She’s dangerously close.

“Do. Not. Stop!” she wails.

He can’t stop watching her - her arms slightly give way from underneath her and, somehow, she gracefully falls backwards onto the desk.

Her back arches and her hips rise and push harder against his mouth, urging him on. “ _I’m so close_ ,” he hears her whimper.

With one last hard suck of her clit and lick of her folds, Veronica Lodge falls apart above him.

Jughead feels just a bit smug as he laps up everything she gives him. He continues to lick at her as she comes down, and eventually stops when she sits up, resting on her elbows.

“Not bad,” she whispers. “I thought you’d be good with your mouth.”

Jughead chuckles at that.

Veronica jumps off the desk but stumbles ever so slightly, and Jughead stands to help her catch her balance. “Seems my legs haven’t quite caught up,” she murmurs, her words laced with what he assumes to be embarrassment.

“Evidently not,” he teases, letting go of her elbow, allowing her to pick up her clothes.

As she finishes redressing herself, her eyes move toward the ripped panties on the floor. “You owe me a new pair of panties, by the way.” She shrugs her coat on.

"I can't imagine it'll be the last pair of panties of yours that I'll ruin, Veronica."

Now it’s her turn to chuckle, “Is that so?”

He feels a flutter in his chest at the way her face seems to soften at his confident statement.

“We’ll see.”

Veronica waves him farewell, but not before eyeing his still hard cock. “You should probably do something about that,” she states, waving her finger in a circle.

He follows her sight, and his cheeks turn a shade of pink.

(Surely he’s not blushing.)

“See you around.” She blows him a kiss and leaves him standing there, slightly bewildered at the events that had just transpired.

 

* * *

 

“I’m really sick of you springing these surprises on me, Lodge.”

“But,” Veronica presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Believe me when I say this, and when have I ever lied to you? This,” she breathes low against his jaw, “is a wonderful surprise.”

His hands wrap tightly around her waist, lifting her up onto the pool table. “Let’s make one thing clear here, Veronica. There are no such things as wonderful surprises.”

“Oh, but this is exactly where you’re wrong,” she says sweetly, her voice sounding like it’s laced with Riverdale’s own maple syrup. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she brings him closer, “She was flirting with me. I think I like her.”

Jughead rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay,” he mocks, popping the buttons on his jeans, and starting to make quick work of removing Veronica’s panties.

She slaps his hand away, “Nope, not tonight, my horny little bartender.”

His mouth drops, “What?” he whines.

“I have plans. Plus,” she motions toward the door, “I heard some car doors close-”

“OHMYGOD!”

“Kevin!” Jughead yells, quickly closing up the button on his jeans

There’s a clearing of throats, when he realises Kevin has a guest.

“Joaquin.” Jughead greets.

“We can come back,” Joaquin starts. “I mean, if we’ve interrupted something here.” His hand waves at the obvious situation he and Kevin have stumbled into.

“No, nothing happening here,” Veronica announces, patting Jughead on the cheek. “In fact, I was just telling Jughead about the new bartender we have starting tomorrow.”

“Oooooh,” Kevin claps his hands, “details!”

Veronica skips over to Kevin, planting a kiss on his cheek, “Oh, my sweet Kevin, it’s not a boy, so don’t get excited.” Her eyes flit over to Joaquin, looking around awkwardly “Her name is Betty Cooper. And she’s the cutest, ever. And!” she emphasizes, turning around to Jughead, “before you say anything.” She turns her attention back to Kevin, “She’s new in town, and we’re going to help her explore tomorrow.”

Kevin nods eagerly.

“Okay!” Once Veronica grabs her discarded handbag off the bar stool, she waves to Jughead, shooting him a playful wink and mouthing _text me_. She brings Kevin in for a brief hug, nodding to Joaquin and rushes out.

“You two are so obvious, it pains me.” Kevin murmurs under his breath, stalking his way over to the bar.

“No idea what you’re talking about, Kev,” Jughead snaps.

“Sure, okay.”

He gets Kevin his usual, and the three of them fall into casual conversation.

As much as he really does hate surprises, Jughead would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about meeting this bartender the Veronica had gone and hired.

Betty Cooper. Blonde hair. Green eyes. And the most beautiful of smiles.

Not many people get the seal of approval from Veronica Lodge, so this Betty Cooper must be something.

**Author's Note:**

> *steps out from the shadows*
> 
> let me know what your thoughts are!  
> comments are kind of a big deal.  
> and, to be totally honest, I'm freaking out about this fic, but I'm really excited about it.
> 
> I hope you can hang around!


End file.
